Gueule de bois - Ma suite du chapitre 5
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Sirius a du mal à se réinsérer depuis son évasion d'Askaban et sa réhabilitation. Il sort et bois tous les jours pour oublier. Son vieil ami Remus Lupin sera présent pour tenter de l'aider. Os écrit juste après la lecture et la sortie du chapitre 5 de la fiction Gueule de bois de Melle Cam.


_Salut tout le monde..._

 _Je sais, je sais, je suis toujours dans ma série "OS inspirés des fics des autres"..._

 _Cette fois je remercie chaleureusement Mlle Cam. J'adore sa fiction "Gueule de bois" ( s/11415635/1/Gueule-de-Bois) , je la suis assidument et lorsqu'elle à publié le chapitre 5, je me suis laissé prendre et mon cerveau s'est mis au travail... Comme Melle Cam m'a autorisé à partager ce que j'avais écris, je poste..._

 _Voilà_

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Melle Cam, seul le scénario est à moi._

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

 _\- je suis là Sirius et je continuerai de l'être toujours_

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus somnolait, serrant son ami contre lui. Il le sentit s'agiter puis se redresser rapidement

\- Sirius ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Celui-ci le regardait intensément et approchait son visage.

\- Si… Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Ce dont j'ai envie…

\- Sirius … non… s'il te plait…

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus… il caressait son ami et dévorait son cou de baisers brûlants. Il s'embrasait férocement.

Remus ne put que gémir, et se laisser faire, luttant contre son désespoir…

Il aimait Sirius réellement. Il avait souvent imaginé ce moment mais… pas comme ça… pas dans ces conditions…

Alors que le plaisir de Sirius ne se démentait pas, Remus laissait échapper de petits cris et haletait…

Sirius l'embrassa passionnément, le prépara et le pénétra…

Lorsqu'il se retira, essoufflé, arborant un léger sourire, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que la respiration saccadée qu'il entendait, n'était pas le signe que comme lui, Remus reprenait son souffle, mais bel et bien qu'il pleurait.

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire et tourna sa tête vers son ami. Remus s'était recroquevillé, dos à lui, il était secoué de sanglots

\- Remus… murmura Sirius, je suis désolé…

Il l'obligea doucement à se retourner face à lui malgré son mouvement de recul. Sirius n'osait plus le toucher pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Excuses moi je…

Les sanglots de Remus redoublèrent. Sirius amorça un geste pour l'éteindre mais une main se posa sur son torse

\- Ça va aller Sirius, dit Remus en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, laisse-moi juste… il renifla en mettant son poing devant sa bouche.

Sirius ne bougeait pas, se contentant de regarder son ami

\- Excuses moi… je t'en prie… je… j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi… ne me laisse pas…

\- Je t'ai dit que je serais là, je ne m'en irais pas, répondit Remus en reculant, maintenant dors, assena-t-il en se retournant dos à l'animagus.

Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux avec bien du mal…

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla le premier. Il regarda le Loup-Garou en esquissant un sourire triste et tendre. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête mais les événements de la veille le hantaient. Il luttait pour ne pas se lever… surtout ne pas descendre prendre un verre de Whisky pur feu….

Un petit verre… ça ferait du bien… mais non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Remus… pas après la façon dont il venait de détruire les précieux liens qu'il y avait entre eux…

Le Loup-Garou remua et papillona.

\- Bonjour, fit Sirius d'une faible voix…

\- Bonjour… murmura Remus, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Mieux… Remus écoute… je… hier je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… je te le jure… je…

\- Pourquoi Sirius…? pourquoi…?

Sirius se mis a trembler… devait-il lui avouer que… il avait tellement peur que le Loup-Garou l'abandonne… si il ajoutait la révélation de ses sentiments à la pitoyable journée précédente s'en serait définitivement fini… et il se retrouverait seul.

\- Sirius… supplia la voix du Lycanthrope

\- Parce que… je… je t'aime… je t'aime depuis longtemps

Remus écarquilla les yeux, Sirius avait-il encore bu ? Non, il ne sentait pas l'alcool… mais alors… et puis pourquoi garde-t-il les yeux baissé, pourquoi sa voix était-elle presque inaudible et tremblante…

Sirius déglutit difficilement.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu… dès la première fois dans ce fichu wagon…

\- Dans le Poudlard express ? En première année ?

\- Oui… je t'ai tout de suite trouvé spécial… j'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te sortir de ton bouquin pour pouvoir te connaître… Et James est entré, on a commencé nos âneries… et tu as ri… ton rire a toujours été le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu… et tes yeux… on aurait dit deux pépites d'or tellement ils brillaient de malice et de bonheur.

Quand on a découvert ta lycanthropie en deuxième année, ça m'a fait mal… mal de savoir que ça te faisait souffrir…

Ma bouffée d'air ça a été le cours sur les animagis… on allait pouvoir être avec toi quand tu en avais le plus besoin. Quand on y est enfin arrivé… whaou… j'oublierai jamais l'admiration et la reconnaissance qui se voyait en toi !

\- J'aurais jamais pu être plus heureux… articula Remus ému

\- C'est là que j'ai su… pourtant on avait que 15 ans mais j'ai compris que je t'aimais depuis 5 années et que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer…

Quand James et Lily sont sortis ensemble, je me suis pris à rêver que nous aussi on aurait peut-être pu… et puis j'ai été arrêté…

\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit…

\- Parce que ne voyais en moi que l'ami, le frère…

\- Tu te trompes ! Le coupa Remus

Dire qu'il était ému, bouleversé par la tirade de son ami était un euphémisme… ça allait au-delà des mots, au-delà des larmes que tous les deux laissaient couler sur leurs joues.

Leurs regards brillants se croisèrent.

\- Et pis merde ! Lança Sirius et doucement, tendrement, amoureusement, il embrassa Remus.

Celui-ci ne mit qu'une seconde avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Remus tira Sirius à lui et le serra fort dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le put

\- Je t'aime… murmura-t-il d'une voix fébrile

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Comme d'hab je répondrai à chacune de vos reviews._

 _Biz_

 _Ptitepointe_


End file.
